Louise Van den Bossche
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Louise_Van_den_Bossche" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Louise Van den Bossche is een hoofdpersonage dat van 16 februari 2005 tot en met juni 2005 wordt vertolkt door diverse baby's, van augustus 2005 tot en met juni 2006 door Shari Vingerhoed en van 4 september 2006 tot en met 21 december 2018 door Sarah-Lynn Clerckx. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Louise is de dochter van Peter Van den Bossche en Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme. Ze woont één week bij haar vader en de andere week bij haar moeder sinds hun scheiding. June Van Damme was jarenlang de stiefmoeder van Louise. Via haar vader heeft ze één halfbroer: Enrique Van den Bossche, die al overleden was voor haar geboorte. Tijdens het 21ste seizoen is Louise verdrietig wanneer ze geen Valentijnscadeau gekregen heeft van Robbe. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen begint Louise te puberen. Zo begint ze in september 2013 onder andere een relatie met de 16-jarige Davy, begint ze op café te gaan en geeft ze stiekem homeparty's. Eind november 2013 komt Louise's relatie met Davy tot een einde. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen begint Louise een relatie met chatvriend Steve Vanderhaegen, die in realiteit niemand minder dan Saartje Frederickx is. In het najaar van 2016 begint Louise een relatie met Wout Raaffels. In november 2017 bedriegt Louise hem met Martijn, voor wie ze gevoelens krijgt. Ze beslist Wout te dumpen om officieel een relatie te kunnen beginnen met Martijn. Deze relatie strandt echter. In februari 2018 heeft Louise een oogje op Bram. In mei 2018 kust ze met Rayan Singh, een jongen van haar school. Maar dat draait uiteindelijk op niets uit, hoewel Rayan dat wel graag gewild zou hebben. In juni 2019 laat Louise haar vader weten dat ze een nieuwe jongen heeft leren kennen. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Na de tijdsprong in 2006 doet volgt Louise samen met Dieuwke Mitsides balletles. Ook gaan de twee, samen met Cédric Van de Caveye, een tijdje naar dezelfde lagere school. Voordat Louise de overstap maakte naar het middelbaar onderwijs, waren Dieuwke en Cédric al naar het buitenland getrokken en er blijven wonen. In september 2013 beslist Louise terug een hobby uit te oefenen, namelijk de zogenaamde clipdance. Sinds toen haalde ze ook heel wat puberstreken uit, zoals stiekem op café gaan en feestjes thuis geven wanneer Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Bart Van den Bossche en Jelle Van den Bossche niet thuis zijn. In juni 2016 krijgt Louise van haar directeur in het middelbaar te horen dat ze haar jaar zal moeten overdoen, omdat ze in Amsterdam was gedurende de examenperiode. In september 2016 verdiende Louise wat geld bij als jobstudenten in de Foodbar, waar ze haar moeder hielp bij het afruimen en afwassen. Begin 2017 verhuisde Louise naar L.A., waar ze naar een privéschool ging. Enkele weken keert ze terug, en kan ze haar studies in België hervatten. In oktober 2017 vertelt Louise dat ze in hetzelfde tuincentrum als Amelie De Wulf heeft gewerkt. In de zomervakantie van 2018 moet Louise een belangrijke knoop doorhakken. Ze weet niet welke studierichting ze moet kiezen: Sinologie (Chinees) of Kunstwetenschappen. Uiteindelijk heeft Louise zich ingeschreven aan de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven voor de richting Psychologie. Daar beslist ze mee te stoppen in november 2018 om vervolgens op wereldreis te gaan. In december 2018 vertelt Louise via Skype dat ze werkt op een ananasplantage in Australië, waar ze in het voorjaar van 2019 nog steeds aan de slag lijkt te zijn. 'Trivia' *Anno 2019 wordt Louise 19 jaar oud. Dit wilt zeggen dat ze geboren is in 2000, maar haar geboorte was echter pas op het scherm te zien in 2005. Dit verschil is te wijten aan onder andere de tijdsprongen in de reeks. *Sarah-Lynn Clerckx is de dochter van acteur Kristoff Clerckx, die in de reeks enkele jaren de rol van Andreas Mitsides vertolkte. *De makers zijn slordig omgegaan met de leeftijden van de personages. Terwijl Louise in 2005 geboren is en er nog een tijdsprong van 3 jaren is geweest, wordt er in 2015 gezegd dat ze reeds 15 jaar oud is. Dat betekent dat ze 2 jaar te oud is in de serie. Hetzelfde is ook gebeurd met andere personages, bv. met Hanne Van den Bossche. *Sarah-Lynn Clerckx is vaak het slachtoffer van nep-Facebookaccounts die in haar naam gemaakt worden. Daarop wordt vaak vermeld dat ze zal stoppen met Familie, maar zelf geeft ze aan dat die informatie volledig fout is. Tijdens het 25ste seizoen wordt dit gebruikt voor een belangrijke verhaallijn voor Louise, waarin ze verliefd wordt op een jongen via Facebook, die eigenlijk niet bestaat. *In november 2018 vertrekt Louise op wereldreis omdat actrice Sarah-Lynn Clerckx besloot te stoppen met haar rol om zich op haar studies te kunnen focussen. 'Quotes' Quote Louise 25.png Schermafbeelding 2015-08-27 om 21.29.42.png 'Generiek' intro6_versie3_foto12.png Generiek7_9.jpg Generiek7_21.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto20.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.04.36.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.06.44.png Generiek2016 Simon 03.jpg Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.26.png Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.37.21.png Generiek6LouiseTrudy.jpg Schermafbeelding 2015-11-29 om 20.38.38.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.19.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.09.08.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.59.19.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.57.06.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.07.19.png Generieknov2016-8.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-20.jpg Generiek8-33.jpg Generiek8-25.jpg Generiek8-36.jpg Generiek8-Zomer03.png Generiek8-Zomer05.png Generiek8-Zomer06.png 'Galerij' Familie3393.jpg Schermafbeelding 2016-02-15 om 17.31.56.png LouiseGalerij4.jpg LouiseGalerij2.png LouiseGalerij1.png LouiseGalerij3.png Familie_5180_01.jpg Louise23.jpg LouiseAvatar.png S24-louise.jpg S24-louise2.png louise25.jpg Familie_portret_louise_01.jpg Familie_portret_louise_02.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_louise.jpg ProfielLouiseS26.jpg LouiseWout_26.jpg Familie_portret2017_louise_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_louise_02.jpg Familie_27_portret_wit_Louise.png Category:Personages Category:Vorige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Van den Bossche Category:Louise Van den Bossche